


About cats

by formlessshadow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, slight MitoKoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formlessshadow/pseuds/formlessshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koganei and Kuroko are talking about... "cats" - all because Koganei has found some hair on Kuroko's jersey...</p><p>Written for Basketballpoetsociety's OTP-Battle on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About cats

\- “I was wondering... if you didn't have Nigou, what other animal would you have as a pet?” - Kogane asked, looking curiously at Kuroko, who was petting Nigou.  
\- “Me?” - Kuroko asked, looking back at his senpai.  
He really didn't know why Koganei would ask him something like this; Nigou was a very cute and loyal dog, which hardly ever barked and that was loved by most of the Seirin players. Even Kagami liked him, which was a big success, considering his fear for dogs.  
\- “You.”  
\- “I have not really thought about it since I have Nigou.”  
\- “Do you, by any chance, like cats?”  
\- “Why are you asking?”  
\- “I have found some dark hair on your Seirin-jacket, and it wasn't Nigou's... that is what made me curious.”  
Kuroko did not answered, but he looked into Koganei's eyes.  
\- “I do not have a cat.”  
\- “Or does your granny have one?”  
\- “I do not think she has a cat either.”  
\- “Oh...”  
Koganei hummed. Kuroko blinked, then he let out a barely audible sigh.  
\- “Well... I should rephrase what I said: I do not own a cat.”  
\- “So... I was asking you about cats because that hair was kind of strange... I have never seen such dark hair earlier – my granny has 5 cats and we have 2 at home, and although some of them are black, neither of them has this colour... it's shiny and... kind of blueish...”  
\- “I see.”  
\- “I spent my life with cats around me, and I love them! Can I ask you how your cat looks like?”  
Kuroko blinked a few times; despite being the one who corrected his own sentence, he still didn't say about him loving cats. But knowing where that hair was from, it might be better if he just played along with Koganei, describing that 'special cat' to him.  
\- “He is more like a panther.”  
\- “So it's a tomboy.”  
\- “I guess.”  
\- “When you see he is like a panther, what do you mean by that?”  
\- “He is quite intimidating for some people. He has cold eyes.”  
\- “Does he a good mouser?”  
\- “No. To be honest, he is very lazy.”  
\- “Does he scratch you often?”  
\- “No. He is more into biting...”  
Koganei laughed.  
\- “Well, you know that if you do not let them do whatever they want to, they might scratch you, Kuroko-kun!”  
\- “He is a stubborn one. I let him do whatever he want to, yet he is biting me whenever he had the chance.”  
\- “It must be the way he shows how much he loves you!”  
\- “I would have guessed it...”  
\- “Does he disturb you while you are reading, trying to make you pet him?”  
\- “Yes. He does everything to distract me from reading. He is a sly one.”  
\- “Does he purr a lot?”  
\- “Not really.”  
\- “That's strange. But he likes you, right? Yet, you say he doesn't purr?”  
\- “He is too proud, I think.”  
\- “No cat is too proud to purr, Kuroko-kun.”  
\- “This one is special - wild and stubborn. Like a panther.”  
\- “Keeping a panther as a cat would be cool! They are amazing! Their fur is shiny black – or at least the one in the zoo had a beautiful fur...”  
Kuroko nodded, and Koganei dropped the subject, because Mitobe walked into the gym, and so the conversation about Kuroko's “cat” was over.  
He was thinking about the afternoon when he got that hair on his jacket; “his” cat nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, gently kissing Kuroko's sensitive skin. He wasn't one who “purred”, he was more likely groan and murmur, but he indeed did everything just to have Kuroko's attention.  
\- “Tetsu... fuck that book...”  
He could easily imagine “his panther” sprawled on the bed, with dangerous, yet inviting look on his face; he could easily imagine how that dark pink tongue would lick those lips, his “paws” patting the sheets next to him, showing him his bright, white “fangs”...  
He really didn't own a cat – that certain “panther” wasn't his entirely, he just visited him occasionally...  
And what happened during those visits is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Daiki is often portrayed as a panther, né? PurrformeDai-chan *hides*


End file.
